


Spill Your Guts

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Guro, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is injured, the Guardians learn he is unique among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spill Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=1825176#cmt1825176) on [rotg_kink](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/):  
>  _Post-movie: The Guardians are in a fight with Pitch. He isn't trying to really hurt Jack badly (because he's trying to turn him to his side again or because he wants him as a hostage, whatever) but Jack isn't as quick the scythe for once, and he gets hurt. Cue Jack falling out of sight and everyone freaking out trying to rescue him or attack a panicked Pitch._  
>  Everyone actually gets to wherever he ended up, and Jack's standing there, ribs visible and trying to hold his organs in (although that can be as detailed or not as you like).  
> He's in pain, but he isn't dying. When they still freak out he's confused and says something like "uh yeah of course I'm not dying, I'm already dead...aren't you?"  
> Also used for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

It happened in the blink of an eye; Bunny had easily dodged Pitch's scythe, but on the backswing, the Nightmare Sand struck another target.

"JACK!"

Tooth broke off from the fight, zipping over the side of the building to find her fallen friend. 

Pitch's scythe quickly dissipated, and he turned to look where Jack's body had gone flying off the roof. Sandman took advantage of this, grabbing Pitch with his whip and slamming him into a nearby wall.

As Sandman took care of Pitch, Bunny and North jumped down into the alley to see about helping Jack.

 

Tooth landed in the alley and quickly found Jack. He was lying on the ground next to a garbage bin. She could see that he was already moving. She sped over, landing next to him.

"Jack!"

"I... I think I'm okay," said Jack. He pulled himself up on his arms, looking around.

"Your staff," said Tooth, picking it up and handing it to him.

Taking his staff, Jack began using it to stand up. Tooth helped him to his feet. As they stood up, Jack grabbed his midsection. 

Tooth gasped in horror. Jack's torso was torn open; some of his ribs were visible, and his abdomen was exposed. He had reached for his middle because his organs were falling out. 

"Oh... Jack..."

Jack looked down. "Oh! Well, that explains some things."

Considering his situation, Jack was surprisingly calm. He was clearly not in much--if any--pain, and the sight of his own flesh torn open and his hand holding in his own innards didn't seem to bother him very much.

Jack was still holding his staff, which meant only one of his hands was a free. Resting his staff against his shoulder, Jack pushed his liver back in. He tried to close his skin over the wound, but things were moving and spilling out and he really needed another hand or two.

"Can I help?" Tooth asked. 

"Please," said Jack, blushing a little. "Could you, uh... hold my guts in while I pull my skin up?"

"Sure!" 

Tooth smiled and put her hands gently on Jack's innards. As she was doing this, North arrived, having jumped from off the roof. 

North blinked in surprised at the rather unusual sight in front of him. "Mussorgsky!"

Bunny hopped down next to North. "Hey, mate, are you-" 

The rabbit gaped for a moment. Then he turned away, putting his paw over his mouth and heaving a few times.

"Bunny... are you okay?"

"Is _he_ okay?" said North. "You are one we should worry about!"

Jack was now pulling his skin across his middle. Tooth carefully moved her hands away so Jack could hold himself together as best he could.

"I know this looks bad, but I'm okay, really..."

"Okay?!" said Bunny. "You are definitely NOT okay! Look at you, you're hanging out all over the place!"

There was an awkward pause. Tooth giggled.

"Okay, that's not what I meant and you all bloody well know it!"

Jack laughed. When he did, his abdomen shook and part of his intestines slipped out of his inelegantly held-together skin.

"Oh!"

Tooth, who was still right next to Jack, reached out and grabbed his innards, pushing them back inside his torso for him.

"Thanks, Tooth." He turned to North. "Have you taken care of Pitch?"

North shrugged. "Actually, when he saw that he hit you, he seemed to lose steam..."

"Yeah," Bunny agreed. "I'd almost say he was... upset about it."

A puffy gold cloud let them know they'd been joined by the last of their group. Sandman landed with a look of triumph--but his eyes went wide when he saw Jack.

"I'm fine, Sandy..." 

The Sandman raised a quizzical eyebrow. Then he shrugged. 

"You have taken care of Pitch?" North asked.

Sandman smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Good. We go back to North Pole, take care of Jack."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"Sew you up! Should work fine, no?"

"I... guess that'll work, sure," Jack said, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Sandman furrowed his brow. He pointed to Jack's open abdominal cavity, then the symbol of a drop appeared over his head.

"Water?" Jack guessed. "No, I don't need any water..."

Sandman shook his head in annoyance. He pointed again.

"Sandy, we can’t understand you," said Bunny.

Sandy sighed.

North looked at Jack's gaping midsection. 

"Hey," he said, "you're not bleeding."

Sandman pointed to North and nodded. 

"Hey, yeah," said Tooth. "Shouldn't there be blood pouring out of that wound?" 

"Oh, for the love of..." Bunny heaved again.

"Sorry," said Tooth.

"Well," said Jack, "dead bodies don't bleed, right?"

"What do you mean?" asked North. 

"We're... ya know, dead...?"

There was an awkward pause. 

"Jack," said Bunny, looking cautiously in the boy's direction, "how did you become one of us?"

Jack shifted positions, his skin nearly pulling open again under his hands.

"My sister and I were skating, but the ice was thin and started to crack under her. I used my staff to pull her to safety, but then I fell in myself... the next thing I knew, I was being drawn out of the water by the Man in the Moon."

Tooth furrowed her brow. "You... drowned?"

"Or froze to death," said Jack breezily. "I don't remember any of that."

"Oh, Jack..." Tooth said sadly as she gently patted his back.

"It's okay, really!" said Jack with a comforting grin. "I'm just a little surprised. I'm the only who died to become... a spirit?"

"It looks that way, mate..."

"Huh..."

There was an awkward pause.

North cleared his throat.

"I will go get sleigh," he said. 

"I'm gonna go with," said Bunny, hopping after Santa.

"Okay," said Jack. He tried to hold himself in with one hand as he reached for his staff, to hold it as walked. As his hands shifted, his intestines bulged a bit, threatening to spill out again. Tooth reached out, ready to help him keep himself together.

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Jack. 

Jack used both hands to arrange his skin together as best he could, then he relaxed and concentrated. 

Frost moved from Jack's hands and across his abdomen and chest, slowly freezing it.

"Oohh, that's quite a sensation..."

"Does it hurt?"

Jack shook his head. "It's... it's different. I think it'll work, though."

Carefully taking his hands from his abdomen, Jack was pleased to see that everything was staying in place. 

"It worked," said Tooth happily.

Sandman gave Jack a smile.

Jack grinned as North's sleigh pulled up next to them.

"Ah, you have found solution. You are clever boy, Jack."

Jack blushed, his cheek turning light purple. "Thanks."

North nodded and headed for the sleigh. Jack started to follow, only to feel water running down his chest and onto his pants. 

"It's too warm," said Tooth, who noticed the water, too. "Let me carry you. You can focus on keeping yourself frozen, and you won't have move as much."

"Okay, thanks," said Jack, smiling at her.

Tooth carefully picked Jack up. He placed his staff across his body, balancing it on his shoulder and calves. He focused on keeping himself cold and held together as Tooth flew them slowly over to the sleigh.

As Tooth carefully sat down in the sleigh, Jack noticed that Bunny was sitting in the back, focusing on the side of the sleigh.

"Bunny? You don't have to come; I'm okay, really. Or you could take the tunnels."

"Nah, I'm good."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Bunny."

Bunny made a non-committal grunt.

Sandy pointed to the sky.

"You’re staying here to work?" Jack guessed.

Sandy nodded. He gave Jack a smile, then floated up to the sky to spread his Dream Sand.

 

The trip to the North Pole was uneventful. North got out of the sleigh, handing the reins to one of the yeti so he could get the reindeer back to the stables. 

The three other Guardians had also gotten out of the sleigh. Tooth was still carrying Jack and Bunny was standing behind them.

North turned to another of his yeti workers.

"Get high table with mattress, one sheet, and bedding for bed in north-west guest room."

The yeti nodded and went off. North turned to one of his elves.

"Take them to north-west guest room."

He turned to the other Guardians.

"You follow elf. I will go get surgical equipment. Will be in room in two shakes of bunny tail."

"Hey!" Bunny protested.

North laughed, then turned and headed off.

The elf made some noises, then gave a "follow me" gesture. Tooth flew along after the elf, going slowly to keep Jack's wound from re-opening. Bunny trailed along behind, clearly wanting to provide moral support, but still struggling with his squeamishness.

 

The north-west guest room was very nice. It had a large bed, a beautiful fireplace, a large, full bookcase, and a stand-alone wardrobe. The far wall has three large bay windows.

Almost as soon as they arrived, so did the yeti, pulling a high rolling table with a mattress and the requested bedding on it. The yeti parked the table and put on the brake. He pointed to Jack, then to the table.

"Oh, yes, of course!" said Tooth. "The sheets probably for this-" she nodded at the table, "-but the bedding... could you put it on the bed?" she asked the yeti with a smile. "My hands are kind of full..."

The yeti gave a nod and a grunt. He set the bedding on the bed, then unfurled the sheet and draped it over the table.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks, Steve," said Jack, smiling at him.

Steve gave another grunt and left.

Tooth carefully lay Jack on the table. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's okay," said Jack. "A bit narrow, but I think it's supposed to be; so North can work, ya know?"

After a moment, Jack made a face. He was a bit uncomfortable, and the ice holding him together was melting faster than he would have liked.

"It's warm in here."

"I'll open the windows," said Bunny, walking over and doing just that.

"Thanks," said Jack, relaxing as the room got colder.

"No prob," said Bunny. "But if you don't mind..." With that, he hopped over to the fireplace. He put in some kindling and a few logs and lit one of the long matches on the mantle. Soon the fire was going enough to keep him warm. It also gave him an excuse not to look over at the bed.

"Hey, Jack," said Tooth, "I'm going to lean your staff against the wall right here, okay?" Tooth nodded to the space right next to them.

"Yeah, all right," said Jack, loosening his hold on his staff. "Hey, could you help me get my shirt off?"

Over near the fireplace, Bunny snickered.

Both Jack and Tooth glared at Bunny, or more precisely, his back.

"Yeah, sure," said Tooth.

The front of Jack's hoodie was torn completely in half, and it was merely hanging off his shoulders. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves and Tooth tugged it out from under him.

Tooth gave the frosted blue fabric a sad look.

"I'm sorry about your shirt."

Jack shrugged. "It's okay. I'm not that attached to my shirts; I get a new one every decade or so. I'm just glad my pants are okay. Though now that I think about it, I think I want to take them off, too--and no snickering, Bunny!"

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

Jack began working on the drawstring of his pants. He looked up. "Er... Tooth... do you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry..." She turned around, covering her eyes.

With some effort, Jack managed to wiggle out of his pants. He lay back on the table and covered his private area with the sheet.

"Okay, you can look now," he said.

Tooth turned around. 

Jack held his pants out. "Could you...?"

"Sure." Tooth took Jack's brown, well-worn pants and gently draped them over the headboard.

Tooth turned back toward Jack. She looked down at his chest and winced.

"You're starting to come apart again..."

"Yeah." Jack shrugged. "Santa should be back in soon; I figured I'd just hold things together until then."

"Okay," said Tooth with a smile.

Jack noticed that Tooth was staring at his wound. She seemed... intrigued. 

"Ya know, Tooth, all this moving around might have... shifted things around. Would you mind poking around and making sure everything is where it should be?"

"Sure!" said Tooth, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Tooth carefully reached into Jack's chest. She felt his intestines, then moved her hand further in. 

Jack let out a gasp. Tooth quickly pulled her hands out.

"Oh! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay, Tooth!" Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "It just feels a little... odd."

Jack noticed that Tooth still looked uneasy.

"I _promise_ you, it doesn't hurt." He nodded towards his exposed innards. "It's okay, go ahead." 

Nervously, Tooth touched Jack's intestines again. When he didn't react, she continued feeling them, moving them around a little; even giving them a gentle squeeze to feel their texture.

"Jack, is it okay if I... uh, go in a little deeper?"

"No, go ahead," said Jack.

Tooth carefully slid down past Jack's intestines, feeling further in.

Jack made a face somewhere between puzzlement and amusement.

Tooth felt around until she found something interesting.

"Oh! I think that's your liver."

"I guess," said Jack. "I can’t really see..."

Tooth leaned over a bit, looking inside. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that’s your liver."

Out of curiosity, Bunny turned around. What he saw was Tooth with her hands wrist-deep in Jack's torso. He quickly turned back around, once against having to fight the urge to vomit.

"Bunny, are okay?" asked Jack.

"I'll be--hurk--fine..."

"Poor Bunny," said Tooth.

Turning her attention back to Jack, Tooth continued to investigate his insides.

"Ah, your kidneys. Hey, kidney beans really do look like kidneys!"

"Ugh," said Bunny, "there's something I'm never gonna eat again..."

Tooth moved her hand up. Reaching under his sternum, she put her hands on his heart.

"It... doesn't beat."

"No, I guess it wouldn't," said Jack. He'd never really thought about it.

"And your lungs; they don't contract and expand."

"That would also make sense."

"Oh, they moved!" said Tooth with surprise. "Oh, maybe they move when you talk. Say something."

As often happens to people when put on the spot, Jack momentarily found himself at a loss for what to say. Finally, though, something came to him.

"And since we've no place to go/Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

Tooth laughed. Jack smiled up at her.

"This is... really interesting," she said.

Tooth absent-mindedly ran her fingers over one of Jack's kidneys. Jack giggled.

"That... tickles?"

"A little."

Grinning, Tooth gently stroked his kidney again. Jack laughed. She did it again.

"Stop it, Tooth," said Jack, "my sides are splitting!"

From over near the fireplace, Bunny let out a groan. Jack laughed again.

Tooth cleared her throat.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," she said, taking her hands out of Jack's insides.

 

Finally, North arrived. He was carrying a small bag, and the yeti behind him had a rolling table (shorter and narrower than the one Jack was on) with a jug, two small basins an two towels. 

North noted the sheet over Jack's middle, and clothes draped over the headboard.

"Oh! Yes, this makes sense." He smiled. "You are clever boy, Jack."

Jack blushed a light purple.

"You want us to wash your clothes?"

"Sure, thanks," said Jack. "Though I think my hoodie is a lost cause."

"Nonsense!" said North, "I mend, it will be good as new! Just like I mend you."

Jack smiled. "Okay." 

"All right," said North. He turned to the yeti "Take clothes. Wash, and bring the shirt to sewing room."

The yeti nodded, picking up Jack's clothes.

"Thanks," said Jack. "And, hey, be careful with the pants, I've had them a long time..."

The yeti nodded and left.

North set the bag on the night stand next to Jack's bed. Then going over to the small rolling table, he poured the water into to basins.

"Tooth, you help me sew up Jack? Hold him together while I fix him up?"

"Sure!"

He nodded. "Come, wash hands first."

"Of course!"

Walking over, Tooth washed her hands on one of the basins.

North looked at Jack as he explained: "Since you are... technically dead, there is probably no worry about infections and all of that. But still, is good to be clean."

"True," Jack agreed.

"Right," said North, drying his hands. "We are ready?"

"Yep," said Tooth.

North pulled a few things out of the bag, explaining to Jack what he was going to do with each as he went.

"This is surgical glue; will help keep you together when I sew you up. Surgical thread, will dissolve in a few weeks, no need to remove it! Then bandages. All right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Really?" said Bunny. "You're just gonna... sew 'im up like he's a bloody pair o' trousers?"

"You have better idea?"

Bunny sighed and turned back towards the fireplace.

"Right, we get started now. Tooth?"

"Ready!" she said.

Tooth held Jack's skin together as North glued him up. Then he threaded the needle with the surgical thread.

"You are ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Nodding, North began sewing Jack up. As he worked, he started whistling a cheery tune. Jack smiled.

"That's nice. What-"

"No talking; your chest moves, makes it hard to sew."

Jack gave him a contrite look but kept silent.

"Good." North continued sewing.

 

Finally, North sat back. 

"There! Is finished!" He noticed the look on Jack's face. "You may speak now."

"Thanks. For this, I mean..." Jack pointed to the stitches

North got the bandages.

"Tooth, help him sit up."

North wrapped the bandages tightly around Jack's chest, then taped them down.

Jack lie back down, happy that it was over.

"Jack, I know you are Guardian of Fun, but be careful with laughing; it will open stitches."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Jack.

North nodded, giving Jack a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Bunny turned. "He's all stitched up?"

"And bandaged," Jack said. "You can’t even see the stitches, you big baby!"

"Jack," Tooth chided.

"Sorry."

North walked over and started stripping the bed. Tooth helped him make the bed.

"Thank you," said North. "We move Jack back onto bed now."

"Okay," said Tooth.

Tooth carried Jack to the freshly made bed.

"Sorry about all this, Tooth..."

"Oh, it's okay, Jack. I'm really don't mind. And I found some of it... kinda fun..." Tooth grinned.

"I will be back," said North as he put his tools back in the bag. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could use some chocolate."

Bunny turned from the fireplace. 

"I'm on it!"

He tapped the ground with his foot, opening a tunnel. With a quick salute, he disappeared down into it.

North nodded. He picked up Jack's clothes.

 

Jack and Tooth were left alone. Jack noticed Tooth was shivering.

"You can go stand by the fire, Tooth. Oh! You can close the windows."

"Oh, yes," said Tooth, doing just that.

The door opened and North came back in. He was carrying a wedge pillow.

"You can use this to sit up."

"Ah, okay," said Jack.

Tooth helped him sit up, and North slid the wedge pillow behind him. Jack leaned back.

"Oh... this is nice! Thanks, Santa."

There was a knock, then Steve came back in with a pair of light blue boxers. He brought them over and handed them to Jack.

"Thanks, Steve."

Tooth again turned her back so Jack could slip into the boxers.

"These feel kinda loose..."

"Is necessary," said North.

"Yeah, I know."

A hole appeared in the floor next to the bed and Bunny jumped out of it. He was holding a small basket. 

"Here ya' go," Bunny said. He opened the basket, taking out a thermos and a mug. He poured some chocolate into the mug.

"I... I don't like it hot," said Jack, trying not to sound ungrateful.

" _Obviously_ ," said Bunny, shoving the mug into Jack's hands. Far from being hot, or even warm, the mug was cold.

"Cold chocolate...?"

"Just drink it."

Cautiously, Jack took a sip.

"Hey, this is good!"

"What'd you expect, mate?"

"I..." Jack smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Bunny smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Good," said North. "I get back to work now."

"We'll stay and keep an eye on him," said Tooth, smiling.

 

Jack noticed that Tooth seemed restless. She kept flitting over to the windows, whispering about teeth. Then she'd come stand next to his bed for a moment, only to be drawn back to the windows.

"Tooth... would you like to get back to work?"

"Oh, I couldn't just leave you here..."

"Oy! I'm here, ya know!" said Bunny

"Yeah, but-"

"'But' nothing," said Jack. "I'll be fine, and Bunny's more than capable of helping me. Go."

"Well... okay..."

Tooth flew over and gave Jack kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," said Jack.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Smiling, Tooth flew over to the windows. She opened one of them, flying out and taking off.

"Hey," Bunny shouted, "close the wind...ow..."

Sighing, he hopped over and closed the window himself. He came back over to the bed, giving Jack a smile.

"Feelin' better?"

"Yeah," said Jack, taking another drink of chocolate. "Damn, this is good!"

Bunny smiled.

"Look, Bunny, after I'm done, I'm probably just going to try to get some sleep." Jack nodded over to the bookcase. "Maybe you can find something to read or something to pass the time."

"Not a bad idea that that, mate," said Bunny.

Jack finished his chocolate. Bunny took the mug from him and put it back in his basket.

"Thanks. Hey, Bunny, could you get me my staff? I feel weird sleeping without it." 

"'Course, mate! Want me to take the pillow so you can lay down?"

"Sure, thanks."

Bunny carefully pulled the wedge pillow out from behind Jack, then got him his staff. Jack held it close and lay down.

Walking over to the bookcase, Bunny looked for possible reading material.

"He's got quite a selection," he commented. "Shakespeare, Hemingway, Dickens, Lovecraft-- _Lovecraft?_ " Bunny shook his head in surprise. "Oh, here's one!"

He turned to Jack and saw that he was still awake.

"Takes awhile for you to get to sleep, eh mate?"

"Not usually, just when I'm in a new place..."

"Ah..." 

Bunny looked down at his book.

"Want me to read to you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. 

"You don't haveta be a kid to like bein' read to."

"I guess not..."

Smiling, Bunny put the book on the mantle. He picked up a chair that was in front of the fireplace and carried it over to the bed. Then he went back over and got the book, holding it so the title was facing away from Jack.

Sitting down, he turned to the bed.

"Close your eyes."

"Why...?"

"I don't want you to see the title. 'Sides, you're supposed to be tryin' to sleep, right?"

"True," said Jack.

Jack snuggled deeper into the bed. He carefully pulled his staff to his chest like a kid with a stuffed animal. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good."

Bunny opened the book. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"'Chapter 1: An Unexpected Party

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit.'"


End file.
